User talk:ShadowRaptor101/Archive 1
Welcome Hello,I am ShadowRaptor101.My top 5 favorite video game series's(In the order I play them)are- 1.The Legend Of Zelda 2.Pikmin 3.Mario 4.Ty The Tasmanian Tiger 5.Sonic The Hedgehog My pikmin 3 ideas All knew pikmin types are found as one sprout left in the ground guarded by tough enemies.More are produced by Candypop Buds and through onions.Just like in Pikmin 2,the color pikmin that will be produced will be the color of the numbers when pikmin are carrying things. New Pikmin types: Gold(Optional)-'Immune to Smokey Progg's gas,(so are Whites)other acid, and tar pits. Have pointy heads. Can be stored with Yellows in onion. Can also be throw high.Takes longer to eat,even when being eaten by a Bulborb larva. The sprout is found on a large island in the middle of quicksand(In The Cove Of Doom,a new level)guarded by the Titan Dweevil(has one weapon here, a smoke emmiter, which is for black pikmin to knock of,. But weapons vary depending on where you fight them),which must be crossed with grays. A bridge is built to get the gold off safely. '''Gray(optional)-' Bark-like-skin and no pupils. Can be stored with Whites in onion.Die faster when on fire and in water.Takes longer to eat,even when being eaten by a Bulborb larva. High defense. Immune to quicksand. The sprout is found where it is guarded by a Smokey Progg in the distant spring. 'Light Blue-'''Have thick, grayish-blue hair. Immune to ice and water hazards. Makes enemies choke if eaten. Can be stored with Blues in Onion. The sprout is found in the valley of repose,guarded by a Goolix and 2 Watery Blowhogs. '''pink-'''Immune to explosion and falling rocks.Have eye lashes and roses for flowers.Can be stored in the Purple onion.Can be thrown far.The sprout is found underground.The sprout is found in the abyss of the forest naval(New level.)guarded by a Mature Decorated Canon Beetle(New Enemy). '''Orange-' Orange Pikmin are covered in large spikes and are immune to being eaten. If an enemy eats the Pikmin, the enemy is injured, and the Pikmin is spit out. These Pikmin can still be injured by any other means. They would be found after the Purples but before the Whites(assuming the order of finding is the same as Pikmin 2). Stored in Reds. The sprout is found in the cavern of chaos the wistful wild, guarded by 4 Creeping Chrysanthemums. 'Blacks-' Black Pikmin are black in color and have small horns growing on their heads and have yellow glowing,angry-looking eyes. They can do everything purples do, including the ability to fight Waterwraiths, but are not slow. They also have the ability to fight dark enemies and immunity to smoke. You find Black Pikmin last.Stored in ship. The sprout is found in the forest naval, guarded by a Puffstool and 3 Fiery Blowhogs. '''Green Pikmin (bulbmin)-have long,root-like claws.If you weaken a small enemy without killing it,it will control it.That pikmin must be left behind at the and of the day,or stay behind in a cave.Stored in ship.The Sprout is found in a new cave at the impact site,guarded by 2 Mumatas. swirly pikmin- have varied colors and can have the powers of the colors in its sceime. candy cane like swirls are on min and onions. multiple color combos.by:rocky0718. Purples and Whites now have onions,but are discovered before the onions through Candypop Buds. story-''' Olimar and the other 2 must visit every island, cave, ocean, desert, jungle , forest, beach, lake, river, abyss, EVEN AREAS WITH HUMANS, and the whole pikmin planet in order to get that planet on the local space map(even areas you've already visited in previous games). However,the new ship(which is the .S.S.Dolphin with a research pod and gold paint) is not advanced enough to travel across the whole planet, and you must rely on the pikmin to find ship upgrades to proceed your quest. Since there are now five onions, the landing sites now look like pentagons with the ship in the middle. The caves are also different and have more sub-levels.Many new levels!-ShadowRaptor101 '''Another Idea It has been a month since the last pikmin adventure.Olimar(Who bought back the S.S. Dolphin , Saycho(who fused the Dolphin with The Ship ), and Louie all are happy that the Hocotate Company is new and improved, but they also miss the pikmin, as well.One night, Olimar finds out that when the meteor from his first adventure hit him, it started to circle around the pikmin planet and finally, crashed down onto the pikmin planet that day!Olimar was concerned about the pikmin, but did not want to be distracted by this, so he kept it a secret.Olimar's son has also been begging him to take him to the pikmin planet.Olimar finally agrees, as he thinks of this as an excuse to go back and investigate.After Saycho notices Olimar's absence, he calls Olimar's wife and she tells him what happened.Then him and Louie go to the Pikmin planet to see what happened.They discover that the Pikmin remain safe in there onions, but the meteor, which contained radioactive elements, mutated certain things, including some pikmin and creatures.The first level is the Merciless Mountain and, just like all of the other Pikmin games, this level acts as a tutorial. Modes Battle mode You can only Play as Olimar and Saggitarius(his son)for the first 2 days in Story Mode, then Saycho and Louie for the next 2 days, and day 5 they find each other and you can continue the game.One they find each other, u unlock battle mode, where you can play as one of the 4 characters. The goal is to tear down all walls protecting the opposing players base(only the player can enter his/her base), destroy it, and take their Marble(which only appears once the base has been destroyed).Players can also choose what Pikmin type they want at the start of the battle.Here are what some of the roulette wheel icons mean... Puffstool(BAD) All your pikmin rebel against you for 10 seconds. Green Pikmin(GOOD) Gives you 5 Green Pikmin so you can control small enemies. Bomb rocks(GOOD) Sends 10 small bomb-rocks to your base.Use them wisely! Dwevils(VARIES) Makes dweevils appear, take something from a player, and drop it at another players base.Can be good, or bad. Enemie Ghost(GOOD) Makes all enemies within range of your base die. Mamuta(VARIES) Plants every players pikmin and turns them into flowers. Blowhog(GOOD) Make a random member from the blowhog family appear at all opposing players bases. Skull(GOOD) Makes a random boss enemy that you've already encountered in story mode appear at a random(not all)players base. Titan Dweevil(VARIES) Titan Dweevil takes something from other players and gives to you.Can be good, or bad, because you might get what you want or need. Big Bomb rock DESTROYS ALL YOUR WALLS IF YOU DON'T USE THE CAPTAIN TO CARRY IT OUT OF YOUR BASE! ---- ' Story Mode' The main game.You start out with this mode and as you play through it, will unlock more modes. ---- World-Wide Play Mode This mode is a large level fill with all different things to do, enemies to fight, beautiful different types of terrian, and...more than one of the same captain?Yes, that's right!Using a Wi-fi connection, Wiiconect24, and Wiispeak, you meet and chat with other players who might be using Olimar, even though you are using him.So a captain number will float above your captains head so you can keep track of him(The number will also be displayed in the top corner in case you forget).This mode is multi-player, so you can play and battle with other friends, too!There are even caves here with enemies to fight.If you make a friend while chatting with him, you can go into the cave toghether and be a team.THE FUN IN THIS MODE NEVER STOPS! 'I CAN'T THINK OF A NEW CHALLENGE MODE IDEA!GIVE ME ONE PLZ IF YOU HAVE ONE!' IF YOU HAVE IDEAS,FEEL FREE TO ADD THEM,BUT DO NOT ERASE THINGS! Things I believe to be true in pikmin(both games) 1.I believe that all Raging Long Legs are female! ' I believe this because Olimar says that Mitites are eaten by females of species.When you kill a Raging Long Legs and it has nothing to give you, it'll drop 30 Mitites, meaning that they were eaten by the Raging Long Legs.Well, it makes logical sense... 2.'I believe that Yellow Pikmin will have more new powers in future games! ''' I believe this because in Olimar's diary entry about the Sulking Antenna treasure, he states, "The last time I was here, I never noticed their capacity to dissipate electrical charges. Perhaps they have other undocumented behaviors and abilities..." Stuff I've discovered in Pikmin Pikmin is one of my favorite games.I love drawing the enemies and stuff. '''SUPER Captain Olimar! If you are cornered by an Armored Cannon Beetle in Pikmin 1, Olimar can dstroy the boulders it shoots by punching them!This does not work in Pikmin 2, though. Jumping Glitch In Pikmin 1 there is a glitch caused by ship parts that makes pikmin jump.if a pikmin is thrown at a part on a ledge and misses, sometimes the pikmin will stop in their tracks and start jumping up and down in one spot.this glitch can also happen when an idle pikmin lands near a piece it can't reach and tries to get it.The pikmin cannot be called back while they are jumping and will only stop when other pikmin carry the part down so the pikmin can grab it.In some rare cases the pikmin will move around while they are jumping.If the Libra lands on its side, pikmin will jump off the bridge occasionally. Beady Long Legs Escape. In Pikmin 1, there is a rare and dangerous glitch that causes Beady Long Legs to leave its arena. This glitch is most likely to happen when you leave the arena without killing it. Pikmin and/or Olimar have to be left at the gate to the small arena. The creature will then try to attack these, possibly leaving the arena. Once outside of the barriers, it will continue to pursue you. If you now run to the island where the Libra is, the enemy may fall into the abyss bellow, causing the game to crash (the game will also crash if you do not kill it after it leaves the arena after a certain amount of time). This glitch can basically happen with any boss that is fought in an arena. If one wishes to attempt this glitch,the best place to do it without receiving any consequences is the final trial in challenge mode.Go to the arena in the back of the level and try this glitch on the beady long legs in the arena.It is unknown if this glitch can happen in pikmin 2 . Mandiblard Glitches In Pikmin 1 , there is a visual glitch that can happen when the Shearwigs in The Distant Spring by the Massage Machine are hiding underground. If they are hiding right on the ledge that leads into the water, they can be seen above ground, completely motionless. Another glitch happens when a lone pikmin is thrown in an area when Shearwigs normally come out of the ground.The pikmin will attack the ground as if something where there(similar to the way White Pikmin are able to detect buried treasure), but the Shearwiges will not come out of the ground unless the captain Olimar walks by.This is useful for when the pikmin the pikmin are forced to walk through an area with Shearwigs or Sheargrubs ( such as when carrying the Guard Satellite and the Extraordinary Bolt ), as they won't attack, or if the player needs to know if any Mandiblards lie ahead. Side-ways Libra ''' Sometimes the Libra will fall side-ways when it falls from the ledge it is positioned on.Strangely, when this happens, pikmin will occasionally fall through the bridge. '''Silent Bomb-Rock Explosions. If two or three of bomb-rocks go off at once,the area that the explosion covers will be larger and the explosion noise will sound louder.If a really large amount of bomb-rocks(about 8 or 10 or more)goes of all at once,1 of 2 things will happen.Either an extremely loud exploding noise will occur for about a split second and the explosion distance will be bigger than ever,or the explosion noise will not not even occur. Helper Toadmin Glitch. If a Puffstool posses your Pikmin with his spores,let them attack you,and then shake them of in order to get them back.However,if you call your pikmin the exact moment before they become possessed,they will follow you without attacking you!However,if you have any other pikmin with you,they will fight.You cannot throw purple pikmin or disband them,but you can move them with the C button to pick up things.Strangely,other Pikmin will not attack the toadmin if they are carrying things,but will actually help them.Once the Toadmin and the Pikmin are done carrying whatever they were carrying back to the onions,the Toadmin will turn back into normal Pikmin again. Alter Pikmin species. This is a highly useful glitch that allows you to alter the type of pikmin you have(convert reds to yellows,blues to reds,ect.)without using Candypop Buds!This glitch works in both Challenge Mode and story mode!In order to do this glitch,have a puffstool(either the one in The Forest Navel in story mode,or one of the two in the Distant spring in challenge mode)transform the pikmin you want to alter into Toadmin,and then use the Toadmin Helper Glitch above this one so that they can follow you.Now,take them back to the onions and go the color onion you want to alter your pikmin into.Stand under the light of that onion,and it will allow you to put your Toadmin into it,so do so.The Toadmin will crawl up the leg of the onion,and go inside like any other Pikmin.Call them back out,and they be the color pikmin of that onion,even if they weren't that color before they became Toadmin! Have Toadmin Get Sucked Into Onion. If you hold down on the D-pad to lay down and have Toadmin attacking you,you will not take any damage.If pikmin are carrying you,you will be carryied back to the onions while the Toadmin are still attacking you.Once you get to the onions,you will hit the bottom of it and all the Toadmin on you will instanly die!It is recomended that this is not attempted,since the loss of Toadmin also counts toward your total Pikmin count. Lost Pearl Glitch This glitch happened to me this morning when I was trying to kill Smoky Progg using only one of each pikmin type.What I did was try to get him stuck in the maze-like area next to the Yellow Onion , but instead, he climbed over the little part that you can climb on. I killed him while he was right there, and he did his death scene, except the pearl fell to the ground instantly and got stuck half-way into the wall.When I ordered my Pikmin to carry it, it got all glitched up and flew rapidly across the ground all the way to where the Massage Machine was and my Yellow Pikmin and Red Pikmin died when they hit the water!Luckily, I did not save.And I don't care if u think I'm lying. Relaxing Mamuta. In Pikmin 1, if Olimar gets planted by a Mamuta, the Mamuta will sit back, relax, and make strange, moaning noises .If Olimar gets out of the ground and starts plucking out the Pikmin, the Mamuta will become enraged and attack again.(It will only attack if it sees you plucking them.If it is turned around,it won't do anything.) Goolix Kills Blue Pikmin Glitch If Goolix is near the right of the tree-stump arena and the yellow, brain-like nucleus is hit by a pikmin, that Pikmin, or the other Blues that are attacking the smaller, blue nucleus may be knocked into the out-of-bounds, forest like terrain.Many things can happen when this occurs, either the pikmin will slide around(throwing Pikmin onto this ledge reveals that it's slippery,as the Pikmin will slide off)and then fall of the ledge and into the area with the Pearly Clamclamps or where the Main Engine was,or they slide to far for Olimar to call back(Some will even continue sliding until they are off-screen and then will die).These pikmin will be left behind unless you reset the day. Stuck Smokey Progg Glitch If you lure Smokey Progg to follow you into the small, maze-like area to the right of the yellow onion,the Progg may get stuck,Pikmin can still attack it,but it can still kill them,as its poisonous emissions still remain deadly, as well. 3 purple Yellows First, you need to all of the color Pikmin. Then go to the very first stage, The Impact Site. Take out 28 yellow pikmin. Next, go to the cardboard box and get three of your yellow pikmin, and make them each pick up a bomb rock. After that, go to the stream. Then, when you get there throw all three of the yellow pikmin with bomb rocks into the stream. Next, without calling them out of the water, end the day right there. After that, go back there in the morning and call the three yellow pikmin out of the water. Then they should be all purple.They can do everything, like Bulbmin inb Pikmin 2.This can be done repeatedly. I DID NOT DISCOVER THIS! SOMEONE BY THE NAME OF,"PIKPIK" ON GCC DID!IF YOU THINK THIS OR ANY OF THE THINGS I HAVE POSTED ARE WRONG OR FAKE,PROVE TO ME THEY ARE WRONG FIRST BEFORE ERASING THEM, OR I WILL SIMPLY REWRITE THEM! Stuff I've Discovered In Pikmin 2 Pikmin cannot be saved If a pikmin is on fire or drowning during a cut scene,u will not be able to save it. Fast-foward to 8 minutes and 12 seconds here for proof! ''' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FMKZ3IGRrI&feature=related '''Segmented Crawbster's Goo Hazard This is the only hazard in the game that is caused by this enemy. If your Pikmin get caught under the soft, vulnerable belly of the beast when it flips back over, the pikmin's leaves will become covered in the multi-colored goo that makes up the Crawbster's underbelly.They will run around frantically and scream.It is unknown if this is lethal to pikmin, since the one time this happened to me, all the Pikmin were called back. Get to The Snageret Hole early This trick allows you to get to the Snageret Hole on the first day you go to the Awakening Woods!You can use any color Pikmin, other than purple, to do this trick.First, complete the first two caves so you can get white Pikmin, and hen rdo both caves for more Whites and Purples.Then, use white pikmin to get rid of the poison gate,and use other pikmin to make the bridge and get the treasure out of the way.Then, throw a pikmin into the water as far as you can, and qukly make it swim to the small island with the bridges and get it working while you go get more to do this.Once the bridge is comeleted,get white pikmin to make the poison bridge.Kill the Wollywogs if they are trouble.Knock the wall down and get to the cave.Kill the Snageret if neccessary.Some treasures cannot be collected because the Lapis Lazuli Candypop Buds won't appear, and the Queen Candypop Buds will only be red. Enemies float into the sky glitch This is a funny glitch I found yesterday.I was fighting Ranging Bloyster in the Hole of Heroes .when I was collecting the cannon beetle carcasses, an Armored Cannon Beetle Larva started to get sucked up, but some Pikmin carrying a Decorated Cannon Beetle pushed it out of the way.So the carcass just floated away , into the sky!(of the roof of the cave) Attack through Bulbear wall glitch In sub-level 9 of the Hole Of Heroes,you can attack the Spotty Bulbear through the wall, but only with your captains.Be sure to get it before it revives, though!(note:I am talking about the tile wall that's part of the level, not the fence that you can knock down.) Toady Bloyster glitch If the captians petrify the Toady Bloyster in the Perplexing Pool , they can move it by punching it. If they push it all the way to the onions, make it cover one of the red oinons' stilts, take out 100 red pikmin, and end the day while it is still petrified, it will still be there during the end of the day scene where Olimar puts away the pikmin.The pikmin that were supposed to crawl up the stilt that the toady bloysters' body is blocking will gut stuck and not enter.whe the ship flies away, the toady bloyster will still b there, but the red pikmin will not(meaning they made it into the onion). Things Iv'e discovered in BOTH GAMES!! Meteor Shower If you unlock a new level and hover over it, a Meteor shower will be displayed in the background. Cave Designs There are a number of different cave designs. Common cave design The most commonly seen type of cave design that vary in size.Has plants, dirt floors and walls, and sometimes small pools of water. Rocks, Eggs, and Bomb-rocks will occasionally fall from the cave ceiling. Tile design Another semi-common type of design.Tiles cover nearly the whole sub-level and many hazards are found on these types of design. Wogpoles will sometimes fall from the cave ceiling. Swamp design The rarest type of cave design.Only 2 sub-levels have this design in the whole game!There is 1 in the Hole of Heroes and 1 in theDream Den.There are many Shoots here.Both times you come to sub-levels with this type of design, you will land on a giant tree stump with a root that, when you walk down it, leads to a small piece of land, since these types of levels are mostly water.Even though these level consist almost entirely of water, there are other hazardous enemies such as Fiery Blowhogs (keep in mind that there is not much where you can run and there is a Gatling Groink in the Dream Den swamp level).You may encounter Wogpoles, Water Dumples, Wollywogs, and Jellyfloats here. Boss design These cave designs are the designs that appear on sub-levels where you fight bosses.Each one is different. Outside design This type of design appears as if you are outside.These type of design always has harmful enemies in them, save Mitites.These types can be found in cave such as the Snagret Hole and in Challenge Mode (Pikmin 2).(Note:The 2nd to last level in Challenge mode, the Sniper Room , is the only nighttime outdoor level. Battlefield design This sublevel is another common one that normally consists of Careening Dirigibugs, Gattling Groinks or Lithopods. Bombs are the most common method of attack from enemies on these floors and by going over edges, pikmin can die on these floors. The first area that you can see a floor like this is the 1st sublevel of White Flower Garden. Garden design Slightly rare.These are rest areas with water not deep enough for pikmin to drown in, and enemies such as Mamutas, Skitter Leafs , and Unmarked Spectralids. Toybox design These cave designs are in caves such as Glutton's Kitchen and the Dream Den.These levels are often filled with giant toys and treasures that are used for food, entertainment, and office supplies. Olimar's Dialog entry of Smokey Progg This is hard to get in the game,but I found while I was playing today!So, here it is... Smokey Progg'-' This hideous beast comes from a strange, hard egg.Its mollusk-like body is wrapped in an unpleasant gas that suffocates any Pikmin that inhale it.Attacking its head is successful, but it's best to eliminate it in egg form. SOMEBODY ANSWER THIS QUESTION PLZ! On the page with the Pearly Clamclamps and Puffstools,they say that puffstool's are from the Sporovoid family, and Pearly Clamclamps are from the Ploister family.Now, you all no that there is no Piklopedia in Pikmin 1 , so how do people know this?And how do they know the scientific names, as well?I'm just asking, but thanks though! I'm actually glad you asked, because I asked the same question several months ago and it's been hanging in the air ever since. I think a guide like Pikdude's might've been the source, but there's no confirmation of that so far. At the moment, we've got a little question mark next to their names to imply that we aren't totally sure about them, but hopefully we can sort it out and just remove them if they can't be confirmed. Answer this one too plz! What is the Geyser on the legde to the right of the Gravity Jumper suposed to do? Whenever I use it, it just shoots Olimar to the roof of the cave. New Creature Ideas For Pikmin 3 Naked Progg Mimicus Proggus Unknown family This species of creature is not a true Progg and, just as it's name suggests, It resembles a Progg with no hazardous waste on it's body.It instead has a hard, shell-like covering every where except for it's eyes and in between it's eyes and has slightly larger feet than a true progg.It kills Pikmin by letting them attack it, then ramming them into a wall.However if Pikmin do not attack it it will run to them, trying to coax them into attacking it by taunting and dancing.Once it stop doing this, it will suspect that the pikmin are not interested, that is when you attack it's face by surprise.This creature will one day grow up into a Mamuta. Magmix Volcanicus Membranus Unknown Family This creature is a close relative of the Goolix .It's body is very rocky and has several glowing cracks not unlike Bomb-rocks . To kill it is to make a Yellow Pikmin throw a Bomb-Rock at it, or make a Purple Pikmin land on top of it, which will chip away some of the rock, revealing some of it's lava-like body.This can only be attacked by red pikmin. Bomber-Man-at-Legs Pseudoarachnia Explodius Arachnorb Family This side-species of Man-at-Legs has a huge cannon on it's head.It can shoot bombs out of this.To kill it, run under it so it shoots a bomb directly up into the air and the bomb will fall back into the cannon, causing him to be stunned and lower his head.Now you can chuck Pikmin on him.Repeat the process until dead. Toadpuff Aspergilla Fungulus Sporovoid Family This is a close relative of the Puffstool .It looks like a red mushroom with white spots and no body.Instead, it just has two big, somewhat long feet(Only large enough to hurt the Captains , though).Unlike Puffstool, this creature will actually chase your pikmin down until he can turn them into Mushroom Pikmin or if he is off-screen.He is also capable of commanding them to attack if u get to close. ---- Hi ShadowRaptor101. I am Dragonsandpikminrock, or DSPR. I write FanFics, get on Gametalk, and obviously love pikmin. :) Dragonsandpikminrock 18:09, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Grammar Just wanted to ask - as it's annoying, and easy to fix when typing and more time-wasting to correct later - if you could leave spaces after commas/full stops/(semi-)colons. It would help and isn't much to ask. 16:36, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Reminder. 16:17, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::Plz stop with the bad grammar and don't add all that crap. It keeps getting deleted and it is annoying. ~Crystal Lucario~ 23:11, 10 June 2008 (UTC) gidafurdagadara whoever thought the purple min up just turned 3 of my min into freakin' boka!!!!!! Rocky0718 15:43, 15 June 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 15:43, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Hey ShadowRaptor, I found a trick in pikmin 2. Here it is Scale Glitch Go to any place that has two weights side by side (the area with scales in the back of Perplexing Pool won't work), and throw one pikmin up onto the higher ledge next to the taller scale, and then call the pikmin back with a whistle. Use the C-stick to direct it towards the other scale. It should walk on the scale, causing it to lower itself down, while the pikmin runs onto your scale which should be going up. If the trick is done correctly, then the scale your on should say "0/1". Then, you can exit the scale quickly without leaving a pikmin behind. Note* make sure that this is quick! Undead-- What do you think? :Firstly, it's not a glitch. Secondly, I think it's already on scale. Thirdly, no need to use the C-stick, just throw it diagonally, so its path back to you is across the higher block. ---- Shadow, upload images up clicking the "Upload image/file" link on the Toolbox on the left-hand side (or whatever side it's on in whatever skin you use), and that will take you to where you can upload files from your computer onto the wiki. Also, you might want to keep all your ideas and discoveries on your userpage rather than your talk page, just to reduce the clutter for people who want to leave you comments. Sprites Thoes sprites are TML of Userpedia. Give some credit! ... Ok recoloring job though... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. IF U HAVE EVER PLAYED TY THE TASMANIAN TIGER BEFORE, PLZ HELP OUT HERE! http://tygame.wikia.com/wiki/Ty_Wiki great YOU HAVE GREAT IDEAS. i really like the ideas you had for new creatures and stuff. If they make a pikmin 3, you should be the one to make it! story mode i love everything taht i read. and i read everything! i was thinking that a good idea for a story mode was that they actually go inside a human house and the different levels would be different rooms of the house. it is just an idea in case you wanted to expand on it. Yoda0484 03:48, October 13, 2010 (UTC) yoda0484 Chaolinchao TheChaolinArmy777 Hi what are you up to :D I know you from spore!Im OgieMaster! TEXT BASED PIKMIN GAME Pikmin wars is a text based pikmin wargame where you fight other players, trade, biuld stuff, ECT. MAking up your own creatures is allowed, as long as they are resonable, they can have strengths just make sure they have wekneses to. If you join you'll be our third or fouth player, and then we can start playing If you do join make sure to read the Game rules so you know how to play the game. have fun! Face the wrath of Wrath! 12:25, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Some Pikmin 3 Info Just a few things I picked up from another video. The cherry in Pikmin 3 requires one Pikmin to carry and is worth 15 pokos. The strawberry in Pikmin 3 requires three Pikmin to carry and is worth 50 pokos. The Dwarf Red Bulborb in Pikmin 3 is worth 15 pokos. The Golden Strawberry in Pikmin 3 is worth 200 pokos. The lemon, orange, golden orange (not sure really) requires 5 Pikmin to carry and is worth 70 pokos. The bug that carries one of the ice blocks is worth 5 pokos and requires three Pikmin to carry. The fire slug is worth 15 pokos and requires three Pikmin to carry. Hyper 23:26, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I just saw some infro regarding the boss. Appearently, the bosses now have their own cutscenes. The Mawmad also is capable of slowly lapping up Pikmin with his big humanoid tongue. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6aCLPst8D8s&NR=1 God I am so excited, I've waiting 8 years for this day :D can't wait to see what comes up next! ShadowRaptor101 23:30, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I know right? This is so cool! I really need to get a Wii U now. Oh yeah, and the apple is worth 100 pokos and requires 8 Pikmin to carry. Question I see you have been doing a lot of work on Pikmin 3. Can you please start citing the information? It is important that we cite the information to prove it is correct, because the game has not been released yet. I created a citing tutorial a few weeks ago in case anyone needs help with citing; it can be found here. --Thenewguy34(Other) 09:59, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Ah, thank you very much. It's emberassing to admit, but despite my years of wiki-editing, and ever hosting 2 wikis, I do not know how to cite info. XD Thank you for this tutorial, I will be sure to go back and cite anything on the pages I missed. ShadowRaptor101 16:10, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Categorizing images Another thing: I have to get off wiki right now, can you start categorizing Pikmin 3 Images? Using categorizes (and licenses) snapshots, and you can find other categories here. --Thenewguy34(Other 21:52, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Whoops, I didn't expect that to occur. Anyways, you're not the first person to have done this: image files do not get the same categorization as articles. For example, Category:Pikmin 3 is a category exclusive to articles, while Category:Screenshots (please use the screenshot template for those under this category) is an image category. My mistake to not be a bit clearer beforehand. --Thenewguy34(Other 00:03, June 12, 2012 (UTC)